Balloons are designed having a variety of shapes and sizes and are fabricated of any of a wide selection of suitable gas impervious materials, including: Mylar, latex, rubber, and the like. A pressurized gas, such as air, helium, nitrogen, and the like is used to inflate the balloon. The pressurized gas enters a balloon gas retaining expansion cavity through a balloon neck segment. The pressurized gas expands the balloon gas retaining expansion cavity. The pressurized gas is retained within the expanded balloon gas retaining expansion cavity by sealing a fill conduit provided through the balloon neck segment. This is commonly accomplished by tying a knot in the balloon neck segment.
The process of sealing pressurized gas within the expanded balloon gas retaining expansion cavity by tying a knot in the balloon neck segment presents a number of drawbacks. Initially, the process is very tedious and time consuming. The cycle time for the process of tying each balloon neck impacts the overall efficiency and profit for balloon preparation party. Once the neck of the balloon is tied into a knot, it is nearly impossible to untie the knot in order to deflate and reuse the balloon.
Latex balloons are formed by applying latex, in a liquid form, onto a balloon form and curing the latex. The elasticity of the latex enables removal of the formed and cured balloon from the balloon form. Mylar balloons are fabricated by adhering two sheets of Mylar together in accordance to a predetermined peripheral shape. Characteristics of the Mylar material direct the balloon fill process away from tying a knot in the neck segment. Conversely, tying a ribbon or similar material about the neck segment can seal the neck segment. Alternative sealing devices, such as sealing clips, and the like can be used to seal the neck segment.
In one known embodiment, a layer of adhesive tape is placed on an interior surface of the neck of the balloon. The adhesive tape is covered with a protective coating, which is removed when ready for use. The adhesive tape requires two planar surfaces to come together and join in a manner to provide a gaseous seal therebetween. Drawing two planar sheets of adhesive together to create a gaseous seal therebetween can be difficult. Any wrinkle or gap would provide an imperfection in the gaseous seal therebetween, thus creating a gas leak. Additionally, the adhesive tape can't be separated, thus eliminating any potential for deflating and reusing the balloon.
Accordingly, there remains a need in the art for a self-sealing balloon that provides a feature enabling a quick, reliable sealing process that can be separated, enabling deflation and reuse of the balloon.